build_a_boat_for_treasurefandomcom-20200223-history
Plushie 1
Plushie 1 is a block that was released on 08/18/2018 at 15:00 UTC and can be obtained by going in a small room hidden behind the last large waterfall on the right of the Geyser Terrain. Obtaining Plushie 1 # Build a boat to get to the big waterfall at the right of the Geyser Terrain and walk into the room behind the waterfall. # Inside of the secret room, there is a bookshelf that requires the player to solve a puzzle by picking the right book. If any wrong books are pulled, various traps will activate. The puzzle is solved by pulling colored books that correspond with the colors of the crystals on the door. The correct order to pull the books is listed below. ##Rightmost crystal (Yellow book) ##Rightmost crystal (Red book) ##Second rightmost crystal (Pink book) ##Second leftmost crystal (Light Blue book) ##Center crystal (Lime Green book) Completing the book puzzle will open up a stone door, revealing the plushie on a pedestal. Entering the codes "gnomed" or "Not a Code" ''(both expired) ''will award the player another plushie. However, the player should get the plushie from the waterfall first, or else they will not be able to obtain two using the code in addition. ]] Trivia * In comparison, Plushie 1 is slightly bigger than Plushie 2(due to the sword on the back). * The Plushie will become reflective just like the Plushie 2 when the Mystery Block tries to turn it gold. * The Plushie 1 is the avatar of the creator of Build a Boat for Treasure (chillthrill709). * The Plushie 1 is the second plushie to be added into the game. * The player can only get three. First, the secret room. Second and third, the codes. ** The first players who had joined chillthrill709 in The Secret Place and stayed there until the door was opened may have 4 or 5. * The three known traps in the secret room when the player pulls the wrong book are: Exploding Pumpkins, The Cauldron spilling its deadly liquid, and Hostile Clones. * The Geyser Terrain does not appear most of the time and the player can only obtain 3, so it makes the Plushie 1 very rare and difficult to get. * In the room with the plushie, there are five other things beside it; a pumpkin, a crystal, a sword, a pencil, a gear/cog, and a key (if the player clicks on a black book after they completed the puzzle). The player cannot pick up any of these except for the key. * The actual plushie is not visible, but it can be obtained if the player walks up to the black podium in the center. This can happen very rarely. * The player can hide behind the bookshelf and the exploding pumpkins will not deal damage if the player is a Mega or Royal Member. * The plushie model was made by justinnguyen07, a Chillz Studios helper. * The player can survive the deadly liquid if the player has a jetpack on them and fly up to the ceiling or by going into the room with the plushy, as the liquid does not reach there. * The player can survive the hostile clones if they attach a block to their jetpack, preferable plastic or foil as it is light enough that the jetpack can still function. This glitch however will cause the player to randomly teleport to the ceiling multiple times and may make it difficult to move until the clones dissappear. Gallery File:RobloxScreenShot20190210_191038519.png|First book File:RobloxScreenShot20190210_191600205.png|Second book File:RobloxScreenShot20190210_191813881.png|Third book File:RobloxScreenShot20190210_191852163.png|Fourth book File:RobloxScreenShot20190210_191920079.png|Fifth book RobloxScreenShot20190102 121153632.png RobloxScreenShot20190102 121200446.png RobloxScreenShot20190102 121142505.png RobloxScreenShot20190102 121135080.png RobloxScreenShot20190102 121247114.png RobloxScreenShot20190102 121105590.png Bf8d04cc3b9650fa3bb438ac75aa6aa7.png|Chillz Plushie Category:Decoration Category:Plushie